LIMBO: No Hope
by BlueySky98
Summary: The Beginning Part of the game, LIMBO for Steam and or XBox Live Arcade.


**Uncertain of his sister's fate, a boy enters LIMBO**

_Sis… Sis… SIS!_ My eyes burst open as I thought of my sister. I could see no colors. Was I colorblind now? Blinking a few times, I realized that I wasn't colorblind and I wasn't home. I was in a place where colors didn't exist. The only color was… grey, black and scary… Where was I? Where's my sister?

Leaning up, I blinked so more, trying to make sure that this wasn't a dream or a nightmare even._ A Nightmare… That's what this is… Just a Nightmare… Soon you'll wake up and you'll be home and she'll be in her bed… Safe… _I stood up and looked around a bit more. A Forest… A Dark Eerie Forest. I opened my mouth to shout for my sister but no sound came out. I can't talk now… Reaching out my hand, I tried to grab out for her as if she was right in front of me. She wasn't.

I lifted myself up and gave out a sigh, if I could of. The only sounds I could here was the forest and my breathing. Slowly, I walked forward as rocks and dust flew into the air from my sneakers. Trees pasted and no colors were there. I had to find my sister. I had to bring her home. No matter what happened. I had to being her home.

There were some sticks on the ground and I looked at them for a while. They were fine and peaceful and colorless. Though, for me, I wasn't at peace at the moment. I was stuck between Hell and Heaven. Then the thought hit me. We learned about in school a week ago! Though, I thought it was just a myth. Am I really…In Limbo? Looking around a bit more, I decided it was true. I was in Limbo and I had to save my sister before anything happened to her!

I decided to take it slow and not run. This was dangerous, I could tell. After a couple of strides I reached a log, balancing over a ditch. I would of chuckled to myself. Thinking about it for a minute, I decided to jump off of it. The ditch couldn't be that big, could it? No, it can't be. How many huge ditches do you see in a forest? None.

I ran across it, building up speed as my sneakers rubbed against the old, grainy, slightly wet wood. I could see the end of it. _Jump, boy. That's it. Just jump, and bend your knees. You'll land on the ground safe and sound._ My sneakers tipped over the edge and I pushed up and to the right. _Jump!_ Closing my eyes, I bent my knees for impact.

I fell. There wasn't a small ditch. It was a big ditch. Big, Big Ditch. I opened my eyes. Falling. I was falling straight down into a small lake. I can't swim! No… No... NO! Though, as I fell closer and closer to the water, it was the least of my worries. _…Spikes…_There were spikes in the bottom. Sharp, pointy, scary, deadly spikes. I tried to yell and scream but of course, I couldn't talk. There was no hope for me or my sister. No hope. Not one little strand. Not one little tendril. I lifted my head up and there it was… A small little white glowing butterfly. Hope.

The water surrounded me as my body slammed into the spikes. If I could yell I would of. The pain was unbearable. My blood oozed out into the water as my body shifted into the spikes more. One went straight through my head, another through my heart. I felt the pain for a least two seconds until, I died. That little butterfly still in my head…

I felt like it was over, until, I woke up at the base of the log. In Limbo you die only to live. The pain still in my chest and head, I walked slowly to the tip of the log and fell. I didn't jump but I landed on a small decline where the water of death was waiting at the end. I dug my feet into the ground and my fingers as well. Slowly, I came to a stop right before the water. _That… Was… Close…_

I leaped over the little pond with the spikes and began my huge journey into Limbo. I could almost still see the little butterfly. My sister loved butterflies. Was that her telling me that she's safe and to keep going forward? I nodded a smiled slightly. My sister would be sending me butterflies. I couldn't wait to see them again.

**Here, in Limbo, they might use my greatest fears against me. Losing my sister was number one but spiders were number two.**


End file.
